Golden Thunder
by Guardian Soul
Summary: After his tragic fate at the hands of Truth, he will rise again a Deity of unmatched power. Together with his father and allies, he will realize his destiny as Keeper of the Realms.


He was dead. His brother was about be revived by his sacrifice, and he would live on in memory. His friends were safe, no longer threatened by the homunculi or anyone else. As his alchemic tattoos lit up, time seem to slow down. Instead of his life flashing before his eyes, he only thought of his brother. _"Al…forgive me_". Those words that ran through Edwards mind as he disappeared in a flash of Alchemic light.

He floated in a sea of black. Nothingness surrounded him all around. His eyes opened slowly when he felt light on his face. It was small, but no less blinding than the sun. It came slowly, flying as if carried through space, an enormous creature glowing with a fierce aura.

His senses were blurred as he was carried off by the giant serpent, unable to even think.

*Scene Break*

A glowing bolt of lightning floated, suspended in the air, in the middle of a stone shrine. Eight spectral forms stood around it, studying it, watching as it cracked and sparked with energy. One of the specteral forms, his form behemoth in size and his features vague, reached out and held the bolt in his transparent hand, watching sizzle and shift in his hand.

"It is as we have foreseen." The specter said in an inhuman voice. "For centuries, we have waited for this day to come." Gripping the bolt of energy, the specter than turned and walked over to an opening in the shrine, showing a vast valley of clouds.

"Is this wise?" a female specter spoke from behind. "You know what our laws say abou-."

"I know what they say!" snapped the male specter. He turned to see that all of the spectral beings gazing at him with blank faces. The male specter spoke again "I do know what the bringing of this immortal means. Ether the bringing of balance or chaos." He turned back to the clouds before continuing "but you know what will happen if he is not born, it will alter the flow of time. And we all know what that can bring." The male specter finished ominously.

If any of the other specters cringed, they didn't show it. They all merely nodded in unison, motioning for the lightning holder to continue.

The male specter sighed and closed his eyes, preparing for what was next. He then lifted the bolt, its form elongating to the length of a spear. "By our will, you shall live! Edward Elric!" he shouted to the worlds of mundane as hurled the bolt of lightning down from the heavens.

*Scene Break*

The god of thunder, Raiden, watched as young shaolin monks sparred against each other. Everyone was fighting with all their might, especially the younger monks. After all, they were in the presence of a god who was looking for a champion for the fast approaching Mortal Kombat tournament. Sadly, only one of the many Shaolin was catching the thunder deity's eye. That "one" was a 7 year old boy, an orphan by the name of Liu Kang, Master Bo Ri Chos's student. Liu Kang and his mentor were visiting from their period of isolated training, on orders of the Shaolin Masters. The intention was to evaluate Liu Kang progress. To say they were impressed would be an understatement.

The boy was a prodigy. He was faster, and even physically stronger than his peers. He wove in and out of punches and kicks, dodging sweeps and recognizing intentional openings that were actually traps. To add to his already impressive skill, the boy also possessed a prodigious wit for his age. Oh indeed he did. Raiden recalled when Bo Ri Cho told him about the time when Kang had put bee larva in his sake. What was interesting to note, was that the Shaolin drunkerd/master had a special allergy to bee's that made him throw up any type of liquid thicker than water. The Shaolin couldn't even drink alcohol for two weeks after that mess. As punishment, the fat shaolin made his student do nothing but push-ups over hot coals until he was able to drink again.

Raiden smiled slightly at that. The shaolin master in question was currently indulging himself with one of his special brews sake, while watching his student showcase what he had learned. Bo Ri Cho laughed as Liu Kang caused one of his opponents to trip into a moat that was home to some rather large koi fish. It was unfortunate that the young monk was, for some reason or another, deathly afraid of abnormally large fish, and these koi fit the bill perfectly. The poor would be having night terrors for weeks! "_yes Bo Ri Cho, you have indeed a fine student"_ Raiden inwardly chuckling

The thunder gods' musings were interrupted when he was struck by force powerful enough to knock him on his back, creating a large dust cloud. The shaolin, shocked, stopped their training process (causing several to get kicked or punched because of the distraction) and scrambled to help the stricken deity.

When the dust cleared they found the thunder god standing there, relatively unchanged, with the exception of his confused expression. Lowering their gaze, the Shaolin saw the source of the deitys' confusion. In Raidens' arms, wrapped in red silk, was a baby.

"It seems, the Elder Gods have blessed me with…a son

*Scene Break*

Raiden sat on his knees on a mat, facing the elder members of the Shaolin Order. The mysterious baby that had arrived only moments ago, was currently laying on a futon, still wrapped in crimson silk it had arrived in. Raiden was currently getting looks from some of the older elders that voiced their concern.

"The arrival of this child is most unexpected" the first elder spoke, breaking the silence that had settled in the room. The elder was stout in figure and had a face that was dominated by long white beard with visible strands of grey.

"Indeed, most unexpected indeed" spoke another elder, this one with a grey goatee and wrinkles were pecked all over his face. "What are your thoughts on this matter, Raiden?" he asked

Raiden remained silent, still looking at his newly acquired "son". After a long moment of silence, Raiden finally broke the silence again "It would seem that the Elder Gods have given me a child. For what purpose, however, remains to be seen."

"Could the Elder Gods have given you this child for the purpose to participate in Mortal Kombat?" another asked, hopeful for the chance to have a divine represent their realm.

Raiden shot the old man a glare "The Elder Gods are the ones who created the system of Mortal Kombat. They have never, once, have sided with a singular realm." The elder shrank down where he sat, embarrassed at having asked such an obvious question.

The bearded elder spoke again "Then what do you believe their motives are Raiden?

The thunder god looked down at the sleeping infant, obscuring his face form the elder shaolin. "I have a theory, though I can't confirm it."

"Please, speak your mind Raiden. We will listen to anything you have to say." The other elder pleaded.

Raiden looked up from the baby; a thoughtful expression adorned his face. "In all my years, I have never seen the Elder Gods do something like this." Raiden stood up and turned away, arms crossed in the "pondering" position. "The Elder Gods main priority is to monitor the activities of each realm, searching for any threats that could disrupt the balance of the realms. While they are entities of great power, they refrain from flaunting their power as much as possible. So they rely on more mundane beings, like me, to deal with such troubles. The arrival of this newborn by their hand likely means they have foreseen an event that this child is meant to either change or prevent. The fact that they sent him to me means that they intend to have me raise it." Raiden finished, turning back to the elders.

They all sat there in silent contemplation. "The bringing of another deity could disrupt the balance of power." One elder spoke.

"Or bring balance to all the realms and likely prevent Armageddon." Another elder countered stated

The bearded elder interjected before this turned into a heated debate, "It is not our decision to decide this child's fate. It was given to Raiden, and there for it is his decision"

All eyes turned towards the deity. Raiden cradled the newborn in his arms. "It is by the Elder Gods will that I raise this child, whether I agree to it or not." Raiden stated, still looking at the newborn.

Some elders lowered their heads in despair, uneasy to have another deity protecting their realm. A young deity that could still be corrupted.

The other elders were satisfied. They trusted that Raiden would raise the child beyond corruption, and pass on his wisdom.

"What shall you name this…"

"Boy" Raiden finished.

The elder coughed. "Yes, this boy, what shall you name him?"

Raiden up from the sleeping baby buy once more, an unreadable look in his pure white eyes. "Arashi, the storm of Earthrealms might." He announced proudly.

The elder shaolin monks smiled and gave good natured laughs of approval.

When all the monks had filed out of the room, Raiden studied his son more closely. The boy most certainly had divinity in him. Sparks would radiate from skin subtly and Raiden briefly saw the pure white eyes of his son when they filtered open for a brief moment. But something else intrigued and confused the thunder god. On Arashi's right arm, located on the bicep, was an odd symbol. To the normal mortal, they would need a magnifying glass to make out the details of the strange mark. But Raidens enhanced vision allowed him to make out the small symbol, and it was strange.

It was pure black, and depicted two snakes coiling around a winged staff of some sort. The thunder deity could not help but wonder; where had he seen this symbol before and what could it mean?

*Scene Break, some unknown amount of time later*

Years passed as Arashai grew up. He had learned well from Raiden, and the thunder god learned what it meant to be father. Arashi learned how to control his power of lightning, how to fly, to teleport long distances and, of course, master martial arts.

In his adolescence, Arashi aged and matured like any other mortal would. Raiden had said that he'd stop aging once his powers developed. Arashi was now kneeling before his father and mentor. The young god was now hardy and muscular, standing at almost the same height as his father. He was dressed in an outfit similar to his father; the only difference was that his outfit was red and white, whereas Raidens was blue and grey.

Unlike his father, whose hair was covered by a turtleneck mask, Arashi allowed his hair to fall freely down in a pony- tail. It was long, blond and braided in a style similar to Fuujin. His face was angular, covered with lightly tanned skin that contrasted with his glowing white eyes. The symbol on his right arm had grown as he had grown, and was now visible to the naked mortal eye.

Arashi was currently kneeling before Raiden, as today marked the end of his initial training, as well the beginning of The Tournament.

"Arashi." Raiden began. "Today is marks the beginning of Mortal Kombat. As my son, and deity to this realm, it is by your duty to aid the warriors of Earthrealm in this conquest. I ask of you, are you ready?"

"Yes" Arashi replied, his solemn and content.

Raiden nodded, silently appraising his son. "Very well then. I shall take my leave to go and transport the Shaolins chosen warrior. We shall rendezvous where the Tournament is taking place, do you remember its location?" Arashi nodded. "Good I shall be off then" the thunder god than promptly raised his skyward, a streak of lightning later and he was gone.

Arashi chuckled to himself as he raised his own fist upwards to transport. _"let's go and see and what kind trouble I can find"___he thought mischievously as his form disappeared with the lightning.


End file.
